Teachers Pet
by vampiergirl201
Summary: The was no doubt stein was one of the greatest Meisters ever to graduate from lord deaths academy, he was powerful, intelligent but most of all insane. Maka leant this the hard way, but how far will she go to help fight his demons.
1. Stein, the greatest Meister?

He was unquestionably one of the greatest Meisters to ever graduate from Lord Death's Weapon and Meister academy, a Doctor Franken Stein. Lord Death said he was one of the toughest and most skilled Meisters he had seen in a very long while…And Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star and I had the wonderful task of retrieving his soul. Four well trained students up against just one slightly more powerful guy - what could possibly go wrong?

Worry and fear that crept inside of me threatened to show as we stood at the front door of Stein's Laboratory, a tall gray building with several stitch like patterns that ran around its many shadowy windows and across its dark red double doors. I glanced nervously at Soul who was staring at the building as though it was no more then another house.

"So this is where we find Stein? Let hurry and finish this guy off. I'm ready for these remedial lessons to be over," he muttered, boredom evident in his tone.

I nodded in agreement; ever since we all failed at getting the 99 Kishin eggs and the 1 witch soul, these extra credit lessons Lord Death had put us on were becoming a bit of a drag.

I watched as Tsubaki pulled along the now zombified Sid - our old Teacher who got himself killed on some task, brought back due to Stein and went on some crazed rampage through Halloween city.

"He even puts zigzagged stitching on his laboratory. I wonder what type-" Soul was interrupted by a loud squeaking noise and we all looked down to see a little robotic clockwork mouse with small stitching over its little body.

It scurried over the gray stone floor for a minute longer before I lost interest and looked up at the building once more. "Interesting structure…what type of guy do you think this Stein is?"

There was loud thud from inside the building making all of us jump. Soul instinctively took a step in front of me, his body tense and ready for anything. The double doors swung open revealing only the gloominess of the lab within.

Soul glared into the shadows.

"Something's coming out of there." His voice held a small amount of curiosity as the low rumble of wheels on stone started to grow louder and louder from the abyss of the building. Was this the dreaded Stein? The one who was only whispered about?

Tension griped my muscles as the rumble grew closer. What would this Stein look like? Did he have the devil eyes just like the stories say? And was he really insane enough to turn Sid into a zombie?

The noise got louder and louder. Out the corner of my eye I could see Black Star shift slightly. It was hard to tell if he was ever scared; I think it's his hair or his huge ego that makes it almost impossible for him to feel any week emotion.

The rumble grew louder and louder, closer and closer, so close I was dead sure it was coming from inside my own head. The darkness inside the door way seemed to stretch on forever, shrouding this mysterious noise from view. It got closer and closer when all of a sudden a white haired man on a small computer chair flew it to view, hit the doorframe and went flying backwards, his white lab coat flapping behind him.

We all took a step backwards, a little taken aback by this strange man and his even stranger entrance. I watched as the man stood up and patted himself down. He was tall with almost pale gray-white scruffy hair. His white lab coat had stitches running across its faded material and he wore a pair of glasses that reflected the dim light of the moon as though they were mirrors. The most prominent thing about him though was the huge black bolt that stuck through his head.

We all watched in confused silence as he groaned deeply.

"Damn, this still doesn't feel quite right." He raised his hand to the bolt and turned it, making several loud clicking sounds before he finally stopped with a soft smile on his pale lips. "Maybe that should take care of it." Picking up the small computer chair, he glared at us for a moment. "Okay, I'm going to try that again" Then he turned and walked back into the darkness dragging the chair behind him.

We stood in shocked silence not sure what to say or do next. Soul half turned to me and murmured, "Umm shouldn't we stop him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "But we don't know what he's doing. It'd be better to observe first. plus we've only just met him...isn't it rude?"

"I'd like to see what happens next," Black Star spoke, obviously not phased by the guy's weirdness.

"So would I," beamed Tsubaki, clearly glad Black Star wasn't being reckless.

We waited patiently as the rumbling sound once again grew louder and louder, closer and closer. Getting so close until… he went flying over the doorframe once again and tumbled on to the stone floor in a mix of chair and lab coat.

Is this guy for real?

He lay on his back and watched us carefully, finally speaking in a low voice. "Is there something you kids needed me for?"

We all glared at him in unison.

"Yeah, if you're really Doctor Stein." Soul was clearly having suspicions about him.

He nodded slowly, re-righted his chair and sat down on it backwards so that back of the chair was between his legs.

"You did this!" I indicated to Sid who was still kneeling on the floor "You turned Sid-sensei into a Zombie!"

He flashed me a weary look. "Ah so that's it. You kids are from the academy then." His voice had an almost no tone to it that only made me more confused.

I stared at him angrily. "Why did you do this? Was it revenge? Or some grudge?"

He almost laughed. "No nothing like that, I have a simpler motive: experimentation and observation. Those are the only thing a true scientist needs, and I am a scientist after all." Stein crossed his arms over the top of the chair and flashed a smile in my direction, the type of smile you would give a mouse in a maze after its just turned the right way. "Everything in the world is a test subject…Including myself as well." He lifted his head up just high enough for me to see stitches around his right deep grey eye.

As I looked deeper into his eyes I started to feel like he was looking in to something deeper then mine. I could feel something strange deep inside my soul, it was almost as though it wasn't the only soul inside me.

I turned and whispered to Soul, "Can you feel that? Something strange is happening."

Soul turned to me in confusion. "Huh? Like what?"

The smile on Steins lips grew slightly playful. "Well, your souls' wave lengths aren't very stable are they? In fact they're quite different from one another. I see one soul that is careless and arrogant and one soul that is earnest and strong willed. They appear to be in unison but they aren't."

Soul tilted his head. "What the hell? You mean you can see the soul of someone who is still alive? In that case you must be a Meister."

Not only is he a meister but he knew what type of person we are…

"You can read the characters of the souls too…Only the best Meisters can do that." I tried to hide how impressed I felt

He flashed a bright smile that reviled his bright perfect teeth.

Soul shrugged his shoulders. "So what, you can see souls clearly like that too, right Maka?"

I laughed uneasily. "Oh, of course I can."

Yeah I can but not as clear as that.

Stein's smile grew more smug. "Your soul seems perplexed by that last statement…How very cute."

I felt my cheeks burn red. "Sh-shut up! Stop looking at my soul creep!"

He let out a soft whisper of a laugh but it was cut short by a voice calling from high up on the roof, we all looked up to see Black Star crouched on the edge of the roof tiles, a bright grin on his face.

Well…So much for him not being reckless.

"Yeah shut up doctor man, no one wants to hear you talk any more. Yahoo! How about we talk about something more interesting like me?" he called from up high, his voice overly confident.

Tsubaki gasped softly. "When did he get up there?"

Stein smiled and looked up at his new toy.

This cannot go well.

**note:**

**please review and tell me what you think :) **

**once angain my wonderful friend totaltownie will be my beta reader :) **


	2. Action and Drama?

Black Star crouched low as if to jump. "Who cares if you can see souls? When did that matter huh? Its not as if all see anything interesting. As far as I'm concerned, the only soul worth looking at is mine!" He leapt forward and landed about 2 feet away from Stein.

This time Stein laughed out loud and pushed his glasses higher up his slim nose. "Yes your _is_ an interesting one: self centred and more then a little bit wild." He reached up and turned the bolt in his head some more. "It must be difficult to find a soul compatible with your own."

I glanced over at Tsubaki who was watching Black Star, her huge green eyes even wider with worry.

Black Star bent down once more, impatient. "No more talking!" He demanded, then jumped into the air, his foot aimed right for Stein's head, only to have it deflected by the doctor's arm. A little shocked, Star tried to kick again this time aiming for Stein's back but Stein just spun around and blocked again, then followed up with a hit of his own sending Star flying backwards.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried and made a gesture toward him, but froze, for Stein had spun on his chair to face her, his head resting on his hand, surveying her.

"Hmmm yes I see it now, you must be the wild one's partner. You're always willing to compromise and have a very accepting nature. It make sense that you're the one to cooperate with his wave length."

"Who do you think you are old man?" Soul asked, not trying at all to be cautious unlike me.

Stein ignored him. "Now that I've collected all the required information I think its time to begin the experiment," he smiled softly again, a smile that sent chills running up my spine.

I looked at Soul and he grinned back, his sharp white teeth as perfect as ever. "Ready?"

"Ready," he replied, shifting into his normal weapon form, a long black scythe with a red and silver blade. I grabbed a hold of him and swung into attack mode, my body relaxed and ready to fight.

Stein studied us playfully as I raced forward swinging Soul inches away from his head. He kicked his chair out of the way and rolled past. I could see Star had gotten back up and was about to attack from behind.

I had to keep his attention.

I swung again but missed him and ended up spinning around. I felt his kick hit my back and sent me flying as he shot backward and hit Star in the face with the chair.

"My face!" Star cried dramatically as his hand covered his bleeding nose, causing him to fall over again hitting the floor with a thud.

Stein didn't care, he just turned the bolt for the millionth time and stared at me for a second. "Hmm…I'm guessing you're scythe meister Maka Albarn. Your name is familiar…Where have I heard it? If I could just put my finger on it…" The doctor tilted his head then punched the air. "Ha! Your mother was also a meister, and your father is Spirit!"

"Who's Spirit?" Soul asked.

"That's what my father used to be called before he became a Death Scythe…But how did you know about that?" I asked Stein.

He looked at me for a second then rolled his head back on to his hand "I still remember even now… he looks so peaceful in his sleep…" He reminisced for a moment then looked me up and down. "Ah, so you truly are Spirit's darling little daughter…and the daughter of the woman who ended my greatest experiment. I wonder what type of subject you'd make…?"

Over my dead body!

Stein shot forward his palm extended. I could feel Soul smiling. "It's just an attack; I can block it, don't worry."

I braced myself when Stein hit, but it was no normal attack. It was as though he had shot an electric current through Soul and into me, the force scattering us.

"What the-!" I could feel my soul's wavelength going haywire in my chest.

"What did he do to me?" From his outburst I gathered Soul was going through the same thing.

I winced, looking back at Stein. Bursts of energy were still sparking out of his palm.

He hit us with his own soul's wavelength.

I don't believe this. I had always know a meister needed a weapon to attack with a soul's wavelength yet he can attack directly. He doesn't need a weapon to use his power. We are in way over our heads.

The man himself grinned as though reading my thoughts and stood up, pushing the small computer chair way from him. "Now then, how should I begin my experiment?" He made a cutting motion with his fingers and glanced at my school skirt and my long black coat, eyes too suggesting for my liking.

I could feel my heart beating like a bird trapped in a cage, and Soul could feel it too.

"Maka chill out! Your soul waves are completely chaotic." He sounded worried.

I tried to slow down my breathing but the more I tried to focus on it, the worse it seemed to become. I needed to surprise him. I raced forward with out thinking about it and swung Soul skilfully to the side, aiming for Stein's chest.

"Wait, Maka!" Soul warned, but it was too late. Stein had already foreseen my attack and struck again with his wavelength. This time when I staggered back, I tripped and lost my grip on Soul who shifted before hitting the ground. I was inches away from the cold stone floor when Stein grabbed a hold of one of my piggy tails and pulled me up so that I was on my feet.

"That was a dumb…Maka!" Soul groaned, clearly in pain, but there was nothing I could do. Stein pulled harder on my piggy tail and within seconds he had taken off my coat and tossed it too the floor.

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was about to tare my chest apart.

Stein pulled me so close to him that I could feel his calm, relaxed breathing. I tried to pull away but he just tightened his grip and laughed, "Oh I wouldn't pull if I was you…it will hurt much more."

I could feel him lifting up my shirt and squeaked as his hand slowly stroked my soft skin.

"My what lovely skin you have," he grinned, as though he was completing me on a new dress, then pulling me up so high that I had to tiptoe to try and stop the pain. "Let's see if I can turn it into sandpaper!" I could practically hear his sadistic smile forming on his lips and could feel his breathing as he smelled my hair then he whispered so close to my ear that his warm breath was now tickling it. "Don't worry; I'll be gentle!"

He took out a small pen from his pocket and started to draw dissecting lines on my stomach, when to my relief Black Star shouted from behind, "You're about to need a new pair of glasses you freak! How could you have forgotten that I was here?"

"Surprisingly easily," Stein muttered and rolled his eyes.

"You're not the only one who can use their soul waves without a weapon!"

"What?" Stein sounded genuinely off guard.

I could hear Black Star rush forward screaming something I couldn't make out. I felt him hit Stein right in the back, creating a burst of energy that forced the crazy professor to release me…sending me tumbling to the floor. Again.

The cold floor was welcoming, its numbing temperature taking away a small amounts of pain I could feel in many places over my body.

I glanced at Soul who had propped him self up on his elbow and watched Star and Stein with astonishment. "That was amazing! Since when could he do that?"

I stared at Star as well. I have to hand it too him, he is pretty powerful for his age - if only he wasn't so god damn self centred he might do some good for once.

Star took a step back, his face confused for once. The silver haired man remained still, his face expressionless, then he lifted his head to show a pleased face. "Well well, a surprise from the wild boy."

My heart plummeted somewhere deep inside my shoes.

"What the hell is-" Star tried to say, but Stein interrupted

"Don't you remember when I checked your souls when you arrived? I made sure I familiarised myself with them. You see, when you attacked me, we shared a bond like that of a meister and a weapon…And now it's my turn!" He spun on the spot to face black star and pressed his palms to Star's head. Star screamed and his whole body shook. Stein let out a blood chilling laugh then stopped, letting Black Star's form drop to the ground, splattering crimson blood over the grey stone floor stones.

"Black star!" shrieked Tsubaki, racing to help him.

If he's using souls against us, lets see what we're dealing with.

I closed my eyes and scanned around using my soul to see, I gasped. His soul was huge! It was a giant blue orb that completely surrounded his entire body: it even had his bolt attached to the side of it.

He is beyond powerful…and we are beyond screwed!

"Come on Maka, let's show him what he's messing with!" Soul whispered.

I shook my head meekly

"No."

He turned is head a fraction to face me. "What do you mean?"

I tried to speak but words failed me so I just slide down on to my knees. "It's impossible!"

Stein tilted his head and looked straight into my eyes. "So you can see my soul? Impressed? I sure am." His speech only made things worse.

I glanced at Soul and shook my head again. "Can't…the difference between us it's…It's…Too much! He defeated me once! I could get you all killed!" I practically was sobbing now, beating myself up inside.

Soul shook his head, mirroring my action from before. "No! Why are you just sitting there? Get up!" He bent down to help me up by grabbing my left shoulder. I shuffled, moving his hands away.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you could see the shape of his soul like I can!" I muttered hotly.

There was a smug laugh coming from Stein's direction but I didn't care. I might get everyone I love killed and it would be all my fault!

Soul growled angrily. "You're wrong Maka! You just saw a soul, not your whole future! Don't give up before you even fight!" He grasped both my shoulders this time and shook me forcefully. "Don't give up on me Maka! Look up and listen to me…I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He screamed the last bit right down my ear.

He was right, he was always - seven out of ten times, anyway - right.

I looked up in to his eyes and he smiled. "Now look over there" - he indicated over to Stein who was casually standing, one hand in his pocket one hand holding a lighted cigarette. He could be standing anywhere doing anything - "the good doctor has been waiting patiently for you to finish your little temper tantrum…isn't that so polite of the nice gentleman?"

I didn't want to ruin the moment by pointing out he had also lost it by screeching down my ear.

Soul reached out his hand. "Come on. If we die, let's die cool!"

I smiled determinedly and took it. "Sorry about that; I'm better now"

Stein grinned and bowed his head.

Soul transformed back into the scythe and I swung him skilfully over my head. "Let's go! Soul residence!" we said, perfectly in time.

I felt his soul stream into my body. I let my own soul stream in to his. We kept repeating this until the power that built up become stronger then one of us is alone.

I felt the power build and build till I could do no more then I forced all the energy in to Soul who transferred it to raw soul wavelength. The wave length made Soul's blade 20 times longer and a lot more powerful. It's a form know as 'witch hunter'.

I swung it straight for Stein who appeared clearly impressed at my ability to use the witch hunter at such a young age.

"My, aren't you a little young to be using such a powerful toy?" he mocked playfully.

I swung the blade right down on to his face but he caught it with his bare hands. "_And_ you can control it too. I am impressed."

I could feel the strain this attack was giving Soul and I could feel Stein's soul wavelength holding it back.

I pushed down harder and hoped to god Soul could take the pressure.

The older man just laughed. "Admirable…But your skills are still too unpolished!"

With that he sent a soul wave so strong it shattered witch hunter's blade into several tiny pieces and forced me zooming across he ground until I collided with the stony wall.

I slid down the wall and on to the floor trying to stay awake. Stein walking towards me and heard him cackle as he crouched down, cigarette smoke clouding my blurry vision.

"You managed to remained conscious…Looks like I can still have some fun-"

I felt Soul press down on top of me. "I won't let you touch my meister! You will not touch my Maka!" His determination hid his fright.

Stein sniggered. "Fine. I'll just have to finish _you_ first!"

I was about to yell when stein carried on speaking. "…Congratulations! You passed!"

Soul shifted. "What?"

"You passed your test! Lord Death put me up to this to see how good you are and you passed!"

"But you…Test?" Soul appeared to be having trouble registering this. "If it was a test then…Why'd you kill Black Star, huh?" He finally pointed an accusing finger at the doctor, finding it easier to blame him for something than accept the fact that this deadly battle was set up.

I glanced through my mousy blonde hair at Black Star who was propping himself up weakly, leaning on Tsubaki's chest. (The girl was restraining herself from hitting him.)

He pointed at Stein. "I bet you think _you're_ a great star now don't you, you sicko!"

"I don't understand!" I complained, trying to sit up.

"Well Maka, it's simple," came Sid's deep low voice. "I decided Lord Death could use my death to test you."

Stein nodded. "He gave up his own body to save you meisters. In my books you all get A's."

"A test?" Soul repeated, apparently ready to kill someone for real. "We almost died…for a test."

"Yep! And I have to admit it was funny scaring you guys!" Stein laughed, our faces falling.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I moaned into the floor. "PLEASE GOD YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Well kids its getting lat, looks like you're all going to have to spend the night here with me!" Stein grinned, his arms out wide as thought expecting us all to run forward and hug him. I noticed he conveniently ignored our complaining.

We all look from stein to Sid then at one another.

"OVER OUR DEAD BODYS!" We screamed.

Stein just whined to Sid. "I can arrange that, right?"

**just another thank you to totaltownie who is amazing!**

**please reveiw, i love hearing your thoughts and opinions (as long as they are done sensibly and if you have any bad thoughts please phrase them nivly) :D**


	3. flood?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ROADS ARE CLOSED?" yelled Soul and Black Star.

Tsubaki and I re-read the huge sign post for the 5th time:

'_Warning to all travellers!_

_All roads leading to Halloween town _

_Have been __closed__ due to flood.'_

The small road ahead was covered by water. There was no way we could get across.

"Looks like we're not getting home," I groaned, tears almost pricking at my eyes. It had been a stressful day; all I wanted to do was end it by sleeping in my nice, cosy bed…

"Hey, maybe there's a nice little inn somewhere close by," Tsubaki said, trying to be positive.

Soul shrugged. "I'm fine anywhere just as long as we don't go back to the creep."

We all nodded in agreement. Even sleeping outside with no shelter might be better then one long night with Stein. I turned and looked at Star who still had dried blood all over his clothes and face; most of it had turned so dark it was almost black.

"Any ideas what to do?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from revealing my pain, but Soul still shot me a worried glance. I tried to smile but I just wanted to cry.

"I say we should at least try to get home" Tsubaki muttered. "Maka, don't you need to go feed Blair?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Knowing her, she has already eaten all the fish we own and is probably stalking the fishmonger… poor guy is probably on the verge of a heart attack."

Blair was a shape shifting cat that Soul and I had the misfortune to meet. For some reason she took us attempting to kill her as an invitation to move in and was now trying to eat us out of house and home. When she isn't eating, she's rubbing herself up any guys leg she could find: normally Soul's.

Soul laughed, eye closing. "Hey Star, d'you think the fish guy's passed out yet?" When he received no answer, he took a look round. "Um…where's Black Star?"

Tsubaki spun on the spot, her long plait trailing behind her. She kept turning until she had done a complete circle. Then she looked at me with sheer panic on her face. "He's gone! Oh, I just know he is doing something stupid!"

"No water will beat me! I am the famous Black Star! Yahoo!" Star cried from half way down the flooded path

We all spun around and watched his spiky blue hair bobbing up and down in the distance.

"B-but Black Star you cant swim!" His partner rushed to the edge of the water, half contemplating jumping in and pulling him out.

"Don't worry; I'll go and pull him out," Soul groaned, and trudged on in to the murky water ahead.

I watched as Soul made slow progress trying to reach Black Star, who now was splashing about clearing having difficulties keeping his head above the dirty liquid. I watched Soul's white hair reach Star's blue hair, then watched as they both began to thrash about together.

"What are they doing?" Tsubaki asked, slightly confused.

"I think they are either dancing or fighting," I said with a shrug.

"MAKA! I CANT SWIM!" Came Soul's panicked cry from far in the distance.

Oh, just wonderful!

With a long angry growl I closed my eyes and step forward into the dark waters that lay in front of me. It was beyond cold, and felt as though my whole body had turned to ice.

Luckily it didn't take long too drag Soul and Star's sorry asses out of the flood and back on to dry land. All our clothes were completely soaked and we were beginning to shiver. As soon as Star's feet touched dry land Tsubaki leapt forward and held him to her. Star collapsed into her lap, pulling a face as he tried not to give into it.

Tsubaki bit her lip. "Well, I think this rules out sleeping outside then…"

I nodded. "There is only one other option."

"No. Anything thing but that! He is so not cool!" Soul protested.

I shook my head solemnly. "Looks like we're spending the night with Stein."

"He…cant…defeat…I …Black Star!" Star murmured, his voice muffled by Tsubaki's lap.

Tsubaki shushed her meister gently and looked at me with sad eyes. "Maka he needs help."

"It's…little cold…. Can't beat…I am Black Star!" Star muttered again and tried to lift himself up, Tsubaki holding him back gently.

I could feel my clothes pulling me down to the ground. I was so cold I was beginning to shake terribly; I could see Soul was shivering too.

"Maka…that guy is a pure nutcase! What if he dissects us all while we sleep?" Soul's speech was almost impossible to make out through his chattering teeth.

"Soul, you and star will-"

"You, Star, Tsubaki and me," Soul corrected, making me roll my eyes.

"Fine. WE are all going to freeze to death, Soul if I had a choice between spending one night there or watch as you turn your self in to a scythe-sickle I would pick him every time," I pleaded softly. "Soul, I I-"

My body began to shake so bad I could barely speak. My knees started to feel weaker and weaker with every second that passed.

"Maka are you okay?" Tsubaki asked, concerned.

"Yeah Maka you look…MAKA!" Soul out stretched his arms and shifted towards me as fast as he could.

I collapsed to the floor, my breathing becoming more raspy and my lungs tightening up.

"Maka? Maka h-hold on, I'll get help!" Tsubaki squealed and scrambled to her feet, causing Star to moan in protest. "Oh Black Star! I'll get you help as well!" She promised, then turned and fled back up the road to Stein's lab.

I stared up at Soul, small black shapes slowly forming in my sight. "Soul…I-I…its really cold!"

The corners of souls lips twitched upwards. "Hey, just hold on Maka. Passing out on me just isn't cool!"

I tried to laugh but the cold filled my throat and made me cough violently. Worry flashed behind his dark black eyes. I looked up at his white spiky hair that was held back from his face by a thick cream coloured band with the word 'soul' stitched in blue, and a large picture of a grinning mouth embodied on to it.

I smiled slightly. "I still remember when I made you that…I can't believe you still like wearing-"

My throat tightened making speaking difficult. The black shapes grew larger and larger till all I could see was darkness.

"Maka? MAKA?"

Sorry Soul, guess I'm not as cool as you thought.

**Just want to say a huge thank you to my dear friend TotalTownie she is amazing! Btw this story might get a little… strange later on :P**

**You have been warned!**


	4. Anyone for tea?

"Maka? Maka?…Maka can you hear me?" A voice called from far within the darkness, a voice that was so familiar yet I just couldn't place it.

"Is she going to be okay?" A new voice whispered, a softer, meeker voice

"Yeah, she's waking up now."

I blinked slowly, my eyes having trouble accustoming to the bright light that hung from the gray ceiling above me. The ceiling had several stitches that ran around the lights and the rest of the room in which I had just woken up in to.

I glanced around. The were stitches running around the walls and over a small computer desk that held a large computer. There were several cupboards with scientific equipment on top of them and a number of glass cabinets that housed tones of glass test tubes and flasks, some with chemicals bubbling gently inside.

Great…Just great!

I groaned slightly then tried to sit up but was held down rather firmly by Stein who was checking me over with all manner of medical tools.

"Whoa, take it easy Maka. You're fine, you're in my lab, perfectly safe," he soothed, airily waving a thermometer.

Right, because the words 'his lab' and 'safe' go together so well!

I glanced up at his face and felt an overwhelming sensation of relaxation wash over me. I felt my eye lids grow heavy and I yawned. "Sir? What time is it? Where is Soul?" My voice sounded exhausted.

Stein smiled softly and I noticed that he was slightly handsome. His white hair was falling over his gray eyes that seemed to shine as though a small star lay behind each one. His soft, pale lips framed his dazzling white teeth. Even the black stitches around his right eye made his white skin look all the more flawless.

Wow, I must have been hit my head hard when I passed out.

"Maka?" A voice said from the door way.

I propped myself up and smiled weakly. Tsubaki was stood there, her green eyes bright and face practically breaking in two from her huge smile. She was wearing a white hospital gown which looked exactly like Steins lab coat, but still looked slightly out of place in the dim room, even with her long black hair and a thick, red book in her hand.

"Glad your okay Maka; I think Star was slightly worried about you-" She was interrupted by a loud cry from behind the door frame when Black Star flew in to the room, arms flailing around wildly. He too was wearing a hospital gown.

"Yahoo! See, my amazing presence has woken her up from the brink of death!" He cried triumphantly, nearly knocking over a very large tube of some sort of green glowing liquid.

"Black Star, please calm down; you might make her worse," Tsubaki pleaded, but she was drowned out by Star's victory singing. She tried again. "Black Star, please stop singing; you're going to give her a headache…"

"Ha ha! You should all praise my wonderful brilliance!" Star declared in an even louder voice (if that was possible).

"Black Star?" She sounded slightly strained.

"I am the greatest who ever lived-"

"BLACK STAR!"

There was a flash of red and Black Star fell to the floor, a large book shaped dent in his head.

I glanced back at Tsubaki who was composing herself carefully then at Black Star on the floor.

I have such wonderful friends, right?

"Well, that was an interesting result," Stein muttered dryly, then turned and sat next to Star on the floor to check his pulse. "Oh, you can get down from the slab now Maka."

I swung my legs over the edge of the table and tried to stand up but my legs gave way and I fell straight into Stein's - apparently waiting - arms.

He laughed slightly and I could feel his chest rise and fall. "Maka, when I said get down I didn't mean this low."

Tsubaki rushed forward to help me upbut still slightly hesitating before approaching Stein, obviously still slightly wary.

I grabbed the table and pulled myself up, cheeks once more flushing. "W-where's Soul?"

"In the courtyard waiting for you," Tsubaki said, as she hovered over Star. "Come on, I didn't even hit you that hard!"

Star rolled on to his stomach and laughed out loud. "Ha! See! I can even collapse better then Maka! There is nothing anyone can do that I can't do better!"

"Well actually there is." Stein smiled slowly, and I could practically see the cogs in his head whirring as he formulated a plan.

"WHAT? AS IF! WHO AND WHAT?" Star exploded, suddenly up on his feet.

Stein bowed his head and pointed to Tsubaki. "Well Tsubaki here makes an amazing young girl, a much better girl then could ever hope to be." By now he was grinning.

Star's jaw dropped. Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to accept the bait?

"But…but….This can not be!"

…Okay. I was wrong.

Star raced out of the door, shouting something about beating Tsubaki, said girl following reluctantly on his heels, only pausing to throw a glare at the smug scientist, disliking where this would inevitably go.

Stein chuckled. "This might be a fun little experiment…"

"Right…Um…Sure…" I muttered, and reluctantly nodded my head, only to feel weak again. My legs began to shake and I swayed slightly on the spot.

He looked up at me and for the first time since I met him he frowned deeply. "Maka, you still look unstable. How do you feel?" He sounded completely serious for once.

"I feel fine…just a little dizzy. What made me collapse?" I asked, trying not to portray how I truly felt.

"Well, from observation I would say it was a combination of the stress and shock you have been though today, and the lack of sleep you've clearly had - or not had, shall we say."

"I have had plenty of sleep!"

He gave me a sceptical glance then stood up and took a step closer, hand outstretched to offer me balance. Whether it was out of fear or the fact that our last battle was still fresh in my mind, I took a few steps back, my body tensing ready to fight.

He looked taken aback. "Maka I wont hurt you…in fact you will be thrilled to know I'm going to be your new teacher!" He practically sang the last bit, smile bright and joyful.

My new teacher? Oh God, you have one hell of a sense of humour!

I tried to lean back against the table but misjudged the distance and slipped back. Stein shot forward, his hands wrapping themselves around my shoulders tightly.

He steadied me gently then tilted his head. "Interesting…"

"interesting? What could possibly be interesting about me?"

He looked a little surprised. "There is something interesting about everyone."

I was about to question him when a voice floated from the door way, "Scaring the life out of me, Maka, just was not cool."

I instinctively smiled and turned to see Soul grinning softly, leaning against the doorframe in his normal relaxed manner. He was wearing the same medical gown to Tsubaki and Black Star.

When I looked down I noticed I was too…

Please tell me Tsubaki dressed me…!

"You can go now Maka." Stein spun around to inspect some of the scientific instruments.

I bowed my head, shakily made my way to the door and grabbed Soul's arm. He led me silently out of the small lab and off down a long corridor to a small living room - well, I use the word 'living' loosely.

It was complety grey like everything else Stein related and had the trademark stitches over every single piece of furniture. There was a small settee and a large armchair that sat around a small grey block that I think was meant to be a table. It wasn't exactly the cosiest of places but it had a settee so I can't complain.

I flopped down on to the settee and sighed deeply. Soul did the same on the arm chair, his head in his hand.

"You look terrible Maka."

"Gee, thanks."

His lips twitched slightly. "You know what I mean"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have been through a lot. I am so tired of getting my ass whooped and feeling helpless…"

"You're not alone."

I smiled for a second and nodded; he was right. He, Star and Tsubaki had been through the same. In fact he looked worse then me. His hair was unkempt and tangled, his skin paler and black shadows were starting to show under his eyes.

"You scared me Maka," Souls said softly, looking the most vulnerable I'd seen for a long time.

"I know…I'm sorry." I tried to sound better then I felt but I have always been a terrible liar.

We sat in silence for a second before Stein spoke from the door way making both me and Soul jump.

"Anyone for tea?"

He was stood in the doorway, a small tray with several science beakers held in his hands. Funny how he could sound so nonchalant.

I glanced at the beakers full with a strange, pale green, steaming liquid sloshing around in them and shook my head. I really don't think tea should be green. Stein turned to Soul but he shook his head as well.

"Shame…and I was so hoping to test this out," Stein said, disappointed, then slowly shuffled back out of the door.

Soul glared suspiciously after him then half turned his head to me.

"Maka has he drugged me?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because for once I can't wait to back to school."

**Authors note:**

Sorry for such a big delay I have been ill lately and Mr writer's block was following me around again. Damn I wish that guy would leave me to my work but hey what can you do ;)

Another thanks to TotalTownie who is my amazing beta-er. I write the story she covers it in glitter and makes it shine XD yay to having ur own fairy !


	5. back to schoolfor Star's big surprise?

Stein tugged open the grey curtains of the dingy guest room, casting early morning light over the grey stitched furniture and wall like a white explosion.

Momentarily blinded I fumbled for the blanket that I had wrapped myself up in and threw it over my head.

"Yo old man, what the hell is your problem?" Soul groaned from somewhere nearby. "It's like what…6am….Wait, what? YOU WOKE US UP AT 6 AM! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Well, a little bit yes…but that's _not_ the reason I'm getting you kids up." Stein's voice sounded once again carefree and happy.

I'm starting to think our pain causes him pleasure.

From across the room I heard a loud thud then the ear shattering frustrated cry of, "I AM BLACK STAR THE GREATEST AND MOST POWERFUL ASSASIN IN ALL OF TIME… WHO DARED DISTURBED BLACK STAR'S POWER NAP?" I let out a long exhausted moan and pulled back to cover to reveal Black Star wrestling with the blankets of his makeshift bed.

I rolled my eyes and glanced around the little guest room. Tsubaki was knelt of the floor by Black Star, trying desperately to untangle him from the mess of the sheets. I looked at Soul who was angrily muttering to his wrist watch and then at Stein who was sitting on the very edge of my bed, smiling at me like he was possessed by the Cheshire cat.

Surprised I jolted back hitting my head of the headboard. The next thing I knew soul was beside me glaring at Stein who had his hand outstretched toward my head.

Confused - and hurt - I watched them both. They surveyed each other, Soul's gaze accusing and cautious, Stein's gaze calculating and interested. Carefully I reached out and touched Soul's wrist, his head instantly shooting to me, face was softer and demeanour less hostile.

"Soul I'm okay," I reassured, "he just startled me. No need to panic."

Stein watched Soul with a look of amusement then at me…and for a split second there was a warmer look of worry in his deep grey eyes.

Suddenly without warning Stein slid into his trusty spinning chair and rolled across the room. "Come on little ones! Up up and up! We have school to go to. And as your new teacher it is my job…no, my duty to set you kids on the right academic path!"

Soul, Tsubaki and Star's heads all turned to him in unison

"What… _you're_ our new teacher?" Soul asked, completely surprised.

"Yep! Now get up, dressed and ready to go!" He beamed then added with a lower more creepier tone, "Or I'll be forced to do something I might regret." He flashed us a perfectly innocent smile then moved out of the door way and into the darkness of the corridor beyond. We all sat in stunned silence listening to the rumble of his computer chair wheels fade away.

"We are so screwed," Star finally muttered, as he kicked the pile of bed sheets that lay crumpled on the floor. "We are so unbelievably screwed…I mean come on how can I compete with a guy as cool as him…I'll have to up my game…I WILL NOT BE BEATEN!" He leapt onto his bed and punched the air. "Doctor Stein you are going down!"

Tsubaki shot a worried look at Black Star then came over to my bed and sat down on the edge, her eyes scanning the floor for a solution to our problems. "He is crazy…how are we going to learn from him? What if he…I don't know turns up in a tutu and tries to teaches up the art of fighting through dance?" The mere thought appeared to terrify her, and cast a rather strange image in my head.

Soul plopped down onto the bed. "If that psycho tries to make me wear a leotard and forces me to dance, I will give him a new bolt to turn."

I stifled a laugh as the image expanded to include a disgruntled Soul in a leotard then shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know but he can't be worse then my father…that man is such a creep." I shuddered.

Tsubaki and Soul nodded in agreement.

"Dude what is his problem?" My partner asked.

I shrugged again. "Ever since he was caught cheating and my mom divorced him, he has been trying to win my love by treating me like I'm five."

Soul let out a loud laugh. "Hey, remember the time he hired that drunk clown for your birthday, sent him into the classroom at school and he started making balloon animals, then when the clown passed out your dad dressed up in his costume and started handing out his own balloon animals claming that balloon worms and snakes where animals too?"

I groaned and nodded. "Yeah I was trying to repress that memory thanks."

Soul grinned brightly. "What is a soul partner for?"

I was just about to speak when Stein's voice from the door way made all of us jump for the hundredth time.

"Are you kids still not ready? Come on! Those toads are not going to dissect themselves!"

Soul muttered to himself then glared at the doorway where Stein once stood. "I swear to god I'm gonna make up a collar with a bell on that maniac if he keeps that up…That way I can escape when he comes near."

I tilted my head. "…Did he say dissect?"

No of course not, I must have misheard.

We managed to get to the school back in Halloween town just in time for fourth period. The round auditorium was mostly empty apart from one or two early students early waiting the arrival of their new professor, poor fools. I spotted Tsubaki sitting in our normal seats in the middle of the 5th row, head buried in some thick school book. I wandered over to her, my mind elsewhere.

What would Stein be like as a teacher? Could he be any worse then he is normally?

I slipped off my jacket and dumped my school books on to the small desk with a short sigh. Tsubaki looked up from the study book with an instant look of worry taking over her smooth, focused one.

"Hey Maka what up? I would have thought you would be thrilled to be back in the classroom at last."

I looked at her and shook my head. "I am glad to be home I just …I'm just tired," I admitted. "I haven't slept right in since we first got the mission to get Stein."

Tsubaki closed her book and fully turned to me, eyes shimmering with sympathy. "I know what you mean. I kept dreaming that Stein was trying to cut open my head."

I half smiled then looked around at the circular classroom. "Hey, where's Soul and Star?"

Tsubaki looked around as well. "I think Soul said something about feeding Blair before class and Star…well he should be here soon." Her cheeks tinted red slightly at that last part and her eyes flickered with annoyance.

I was about to question here when Stein zoomed into the classroom sitting backwards on his computer chair.

"Greetings class I am your new teacher prof-" His chair caught the edge of the teacher desk and he was sent flying to the floor in a heap.

Tsubaki hid her face with her hands; I just hit my of the table desk wishing this was a nightmare.

Stein picked himself up with out pause, "-essor Stein, please take your biology books out and turn to page 394 while I do the register."

I watched as he swung his chair around, once more mounting it backwards. Next to me Tsubaki let out a small gasp.

"Sir! Mister Stein Sir!" She called, her hand raised.

Stein looked up and smiled slightly. "Yes weapon Tsubaki?"

"S-sir this is dissection, we should be on spirits and their physical and spiritual forms. This is far too advanced…!"

Steins smile stretched. "Why yes weapon Tsubaki, you are correct. But as your new teacher I have all confidence in your ability to keep up."

We all stared at him in silence before I finally raised my hand. Stein tilted his head up at me and his smile stretched wider into a bright dazzling grin. "Oh hello mister Maka, I do hope you are now fully rested."

"Um, yeah…sir you do realise class doesn't start from another five minutes, right?" I tried to hide my blush but I could feel every head in the room turn to me.

Stein glanced at the small round clock the hung just above the huge blackboard at the front of the hall. Then he turned back to the few students that were seated then back to the clock. "What on earth are you children doing here so early? You should be out have fun, relaxing. Trying to cut things open to see what makes things tick!"

I half turned to Tsubaki. "He's joking about the last bit right?"

Tsubaki gave me a wary glance. "Maka this is Stein we are talking about, the most skilled mister to graduate from this school… and the most sadistic man I have ever met! Of course he is not joking!"

I suppressed a shiver. "Remind me to keep Blair as far from him as possible, who know what he might-"

I was interrupted by Stein hitting the floor again. I turned and watched him pick up his chair once more.

"Oh god what is he wearing?" Tsubaki cried, attention focused on the door way. Her orbs were huge, hands curling into fists - it was a weird combination of shock and anger.

"What?" I followed her gaze to look at the place she stared. Stood there was Black Star…Though not as I'd known him.

His normally huge Star-like hair was now curled and cascading down his back. His face was heavily made-up with bright red lipstick, a pale blue eye-shadow and thick black eyeliner. He was wearing a tight blue tank top with two large watermelons shoved down the front, and a knee length denim skirt. To make matters worse, he was posing, one hand on his hip the other pressed against the door frame. He winked at Tsubaki and gave her the thumbs up.

"Yo, I am Black Star" - He cleared his throat when realising his mistake and tried again, voice high - " I mean I am Susan…Susan Bobin and I am a woman!" S/he smiled brightly and skipped across the room in his normal heavy boots.

The whole room stared in shock, even Stein fell of his chair in surprise - or at least fall off it again…

"What the hell are you wearing you completely insane idiot?" Tsubaki hissed, now livid. "Those are my damn clothes!"

"I didn't think you would mind…" Star looked at himself before gazing back up at Tsubaki. "Why? Does this skirt make my butt look big?"

It's gonna be a long day.

**authors note**

**Well this was an interesting chapter to write. Wanna thank TotalTownie for her amazing-ness she is just the best beta-er I could as for! I highly suggest checking her work out. Its fab! **


	6. stein's first class, star's first kiss?

We all stared dumb struck at Star, the whole room shocked into silence.

Star rocked back and forth on the heels of his big black boots with a expectant look on his made up face, almost like he was waiting for us to congratulate him or cheer or whatever other delusional idea that he keeps locked up in that bizarre space he calls a brain. The awkward silence that hung like fog was only broken by Stein's hysterical laugher that shook his whole body, the sound echoing around the circular classroom.

"Oh my! In all my experiments I have to say _you,_ Black Star, are by far the most interesting!" He gasped breathlessly between his bursts of laughter. "I cant believe you would really -" His body trembled as another wave of laughter took him.

Star looked at the professor for a moment, his face confused, then a sudden confident grin spread across his lips. "See, I am so great, no one could predict I would look this sexy!" He shook his hips and pushed his watermelons together.

"That's definitely one way to look at it," Tsubaki grumbled under her breath.

"Come on!" Black Star cried. "You _all_ know I am sexy beyond belief."

Stein propped himself up on his elbows and gazed up at Star through wonky glasses. "I'm dead sure no one is arguing the fact that" - he bit back another giggle - "-that you're one hell of a" - he couldn't hold himself much longer; within seconds his entire body was on the ground, fists beating against the floor. "OH DEAR GOD YOU LOOK STUPID!"

I resisted the urge to slam my hand to my forehead.

"What are you trying to say old man?" Black Star screamed. "Ya wanna fight?" He immediately jumped to fighting stance, his fists clenched and raised.

Stein stopped laughing and sat up suddenly, the amusement on his face hardening into a look of serious calculation. Even from this distance I could see his fingers twitch and his eyes flick over Black Star. For a moment the tension was too much.

Black Star grinned, "Come on then granddad."

Stein flexed his hand then grinned back. "I'm sorry, but I can't hit a woman."

"Since when?" I muttered bitterly to myself. I still had bruises from our last fight.

Black Star let out a huge growl then looked a Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, weapon form, now!"

Poor Tsubaki let out a frustrated sigh then shifted it too her normal duel-wielded chain pick-axes and flitted into Star's expecting hands.

This is not going well!

Stein's lips slid smoothly in to that sadistic smirk that darkened my nightmares. "This is going so well!"

Funny how he thought the exact opposite of what I did. I weighed every possible outcome I could think of:

1. Star some how performs a miracle and beats Stein.

2. Star dies.

3. Stein some how has a heart attack and dies (for some reason this idea made my stomach curl).

4. Stein ends up getting called away to some meeting or something.

5. They both chose to become pacifist and end up hugging.

_Or_

6. Some smart and educated person steps in and stops them before damage is done.

With a huge groan I got to my feet and vaulted over the desks until I somersaulted right between the two of them.

I glowered at them both. "Is fighting really necessary?"

Stein shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of…"

"Move out of the way, Maka! This old man is GOING DOWN!"

Star lunged forward but I was faster. My kick struck him right in the groin, sending him slamming backwards on to the floor. I turned slowly to Stein.

"Do _you _need any more convincing?"

He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Good. Now, please sir can we start the lesson?"

There was a low moan from behind me and I turned to see Star getting shakily to his feet.

"It's not fair," he cried, "I'm twice the girl Maka is! Just look at these boobs!" He grabbed the melons in his top and bounced them around. "These are _huge_ compared to her board of a chest!"

My cheeks burned red. I glanced sideways at Stein and really wished I didn't. His head was tilted, eyes inquisitively examining my chest.

I quickly crossed my arms over it. "S-stop looking at my chest you perverts!"

Star rolled his eyes and jumped to my side his hands gripping my breasts. "Look, there's practically nothing there! She's got the chest of a 5 year old-"

Black stair went flying backward, slamming in to the opposite wall. I lowered my fist and almost regretted punching him.

"Great," I hissed through my teeth as I rubbed my hurting wrist.

Stein rolled his eyes and cradled my wrist gently in his soft hands. The pain was unbelievable. When I looked up at his face his eyes were still on my chest.

"FOR THE LAST TIME STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST!" I tugged my hand out of his grip then whimpered as pain shot up my arm like lighting.

Stein flashed a smile. "You've broken your wrist… maybe I should escort you to the nurse's room…"

Black star staggered back into view. "HA SO I WIN! Right?"

Tsubaki glared at him. "I say it was a draw!"

Star's shoulders sagged. "So what am I meant to be doing with these melons? They're slightly annoying…I don't know how you can handle it, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki mumbled several threats.

"You should give them to Maka…she could use them," Stein suggested. I gave him a murderous stare, expecting a smirk or smile, only to see a deadly serious expression.

"No thank you!"

"Fine fine… I should take you to the nurse…although if you could just let me try out some experiment on your broken wri-"

"Maka, you're so fragile, I swear your made of glass," Soul's voice called from the classroom doorway.

I spun around and grinned then shrugged. "You can blame the idiot for this one."

Soul looked around, his gaze searching the room. He paused at Black Star, his eyes wide. "And who are you?"

I felt my jaw drop. Was it not obvious it was Star?

"Um, Soul it's Bl-" I tried, but Black Star got there first.

"I'm Bobin…Susan Bobin." Star's voice was high pitched again.

Soul's smile grew wider. "Well hello there…I did not know the school was letting sexy people in now."

Stein collapsed on the floor right next to me, over-come with hysterical laughter once more.

Black Star pushed the melons closer together. "Oh now you're just saying that."

Soul slunk closer. "If I was just saying it would I do this?" He wrapped his hands around Black Star's waist and pulled himself closer, his lips pressing against Star's.

Said dressed up male's eyes went wide with fear. Somewhere on the floor Stein stopped breathing. The entire class went silent, with Tsubaki and I goggling at each other, quietly questioning the mess we'd got into being involved with these boys.

It felt like hours before Black Star pushed Soul away and collapsed into a spluttering cough fit.

"I know, I'm just that good," my stupid soul partner purred, winking.

Star didn't speak. He simply reached under his top, grabbed both the melons and threw them straight at Soul's head. He then wiped the remaining makeup off with the back of his hand.

Soul's face slowly twisted into disgust as realisation hit.

"Oh G-God!" He stammered.

Black Star mirrored the stupid one's actions, winking and adopting the same purring tone. "I know I'm just THAT good!"

Stein propped himself up on his elbow, tears streaming from his eyes. "That display…of 'teaching' reminds…me. You guys…have weapons training…With me…The list and times…on the notice bored" He then curled up as another laugher fit burst through him.

He sure is one hell of a jolly teacher.

I turned to Soul who was scraping his tongue with his bare hands. "Hey, can you take me to the nurs-"

"YES YES OH GOOD YES!" He screamed, already half way to the door.

With a smile I walked slowly pasted the notice board and took note of my time.

Last one of the day. I can live with that.

Soul's head popped back around the door way. "MAKA COME ON!"

I grinned to myself.

Gotta love your friends.

**Authors note: **

**This was one hell of an interesting chap to write. **

**A huge thanks once again to my best friend totaltownie for being amazing and putting up with my demanding. If you like naruto thing I highly recommend reading her work. **


	7. Steins true self?

I stood outside the training arena doors, fighting with a huge knot of anxiety and worry. I examined the small notice pinned on the top of the door

'_Note to all weapon misters,_

_This is a mister training session so soul weapons will not be necessary.' _

Oh well, there goes my source for excuses - now how am I going to blame things on Soul if he is not here?

I stood re-reading the note over and other trying to print it into my mind. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the door-

"Why are you out here?"

I spun around and toppled into Stein's expecting arms.

I really _really _need to stop doing that.

"Why do you have to sneak up all the time? Don't you know how terrifying it is to be minding your own business and have someone just pop up?" I complained irritably. "I am going to have a heart attack one day and that will not be good!"

Stein's smile widened, making me blush even more. I glared at him with as much annoyance as I could manage.

"A-and why do you always have to catch me? It's as if you know I'm going to fall - in fact can you please stop doing it?"

Stein thought about this from a moment then flashed a wide, perfect grin. "As you wish." He then let go of me and I dropped to the cold corridor floor.

"What the hell!" I gasped, trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of me.

"Well you did ask me not to catch you," he pointed out. "I as your teacher have to listen to your requests and make you happy." He bent down low over me until our faces were level. "And I do enjoy making my students happy."

I stared with widened eyes at his face, my eyes taking in ever detail. I looked at his freshly shaven jaw, his perfect nose, the beautiful gleam in his silver eyes and his lips. Lips that were so close all I would have to do is lean forward and kiss-

_No no no, hell no! He is a damn teacher! _I scolded myself.

I plastered a smile to my trembling mouth and beamed back up at him. "Sir, do you really want to make me happy?"

The corners of his lips twitched slightly with amusement. "Of course dear Maka." He lowered his face closer; I could feel his warm breath on my face.

I lent up so that my lips were right next to his ear and whispered "Then get…the hell off me!" Quickly I dropped all evidence of a smile and kicked upwards.

He launched himself from me and stood up . He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning the bolt in his head several times before opening his eyes once more.

"I was going to go easy on you …now I think I might go harder."

I stared at him for a second, my mind regarding his words. Another blush heated my cheeks. " Sir, I know when a person is hinting."

He cocked his head slightly and smiled smugly. "Hinting? Oh dear Maka I was talking about _fighting_." He placed his hand against the door then added in a lower voice, "You would know if I was hinting, my dear."

He stayed like that for a few minutes, his hand pressed to the door. I got to my feet and glared at him

"Just p-please sir shut up!" I kicked the door open and stormed inside.

The gymnasium had been modified from the normal hall to fighting arena; the floor had been covered with sand to soak up any blood. The walls were now fitted with weapons racks holding several pointy and deadly looking weapons. To the far side of the room was a large wooden table covered in several fighting poses, instructions and other important pieces of paper.

Stein sat on he edge of the table and muttered something about the lack of spiny chairs. He grabbed a sheet of safety instructions and began to fold it without even glancing at it once. I watched puzzled as he folded and tore the paper.

"Umm…Sir?" I started.

He looked up and grinned, "Who needs safety?" Then he pulled back his arm and threw the newly made paper plane into the air. It flew and swooped across the arena before crashing into the wall.

"Sir, didn't you need that?" I pointed to the crumpled paper that was the plane, my face confused.

He stared at it blankly then punched the air. "Ah yes! Now I remember they were important! Maka, be a sweet and pick it up for me."

I stood slightly dumbstruck, then stomped over to the paper, picking it up and threw it at his face. He caught it and smiled back.

Okay, that seemed pointless. How on earth did he become so damn powerful?

"Sir, can we please just move this along; I have studying to do."

"Oh, yeah, sure." He stood up of the table. "Fight me."

"…Fight you? Just fight you…right now?"

"Yes. Give it your best shot." He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

I glanced at the weapon rack and spotted a scythe. I slipped it from its clip and swung it a little to get a feel for it. It felt awkward and heavy. It was not like Soul who was light and moved with me in an attack. I tried a simple block in the air, swinging the scythe over my head and down in front of me. The weight of it made me stagger forward.

Behind me, Stein laughed. "You're not going to do much damage if you're going to be that clumsy."

I gritted my teeth. "I'm only used to fighting with Soul."

"But what if Soul can't fight? Or if you're caught without him? How will you fight or will you just run with your tail between your amazing legs?"

I swear to Shinigami-sama, I should file a sexual harassment against this man.

I tried again at swinging the weapon but still it was more like it was swinging me around. Stein tutted loudly and took a step closer, his hand grabbing mine.

"I'm surprised you have survived this long." His voice held a soft edge of warmth.

I turned around. "I-it's not that difficult!" I snapped then fell silent.

Stein released me and backed away several metres.

What the hell is he doing now?

I watched confused as Stein stopped and turned the screw again. He took a deep breath. In an instant his body lunged forward and he started running towards me full speed, his fist ready for a punch to my face.

Instinct kicked in and I shielded his blow. He took a step back then lunged again, this time aiming for my chest. I deflected his first blow but when he struck for a second time I was not quick enough. His strike missed its intended target and hit my arm but still sent me spinning a few steps. Quickly, I regained my balance and twisted just in time to deflect another blow leaving a opening for one of my own. I swung up and struck him mid chest.

"Great one Soul!" I smiled then froze. I'm not with Soul…

I looked down at the simple lifeless weapon then at Stein, who was grinning like a madman.

"See? It just takes a bit of surprise to kick you into gear," he panted.

I smiled back at him. "Okay, so maybe you're not as mental as I first thought."

He tried to look hurt, his hand over his heart then he waved his hand dramatically sweeping his whole arm into a bow. I laughed as the force of the bow nearly toppled him over.

I shifted the weapon from hand to hand trying to get a feel for it once more.

Stein rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you're not dead already. Here, let me help you." He slipped off his lab coat and let it tumble to the floor. He grabbed the hem of his stitched shirt and pulled it off over his head before dropping it on his coat.

Great, yeah strip…and that's going to help me how?

I looked at his pale muscular chest, the stitches that ran diagonally from his neck to his ribs then from his ribs to his groin. I followed it with my eyes, amazed by the smooth pale muscle. My eyes trailed the marks to his trouser belt.

_I wonder if they continue down- _

I sharply shook the thought from my mind.

Stein took a step behind me, his naked chest pressing against my back as he cradled my hands in his. He began to move my body, making my arms sway. I could feel his heart beating against my back. I closed my eyes and focused on the beat, letting him have full control of my limbs.

Thump thump.

So calm and strong.

Thump thump.

Like a hammer hitting tight leather.

Thump thump.

Such a steady beat.

Thump thump thump.

His heart quickened.

Thump thump thump thump.

His grip on my wrists tightened.

Thump thump thump thump.

My eyes shot open.

Stein's grip on my wrists was painfully tight, making me wince and wriggle.

"Sir!" I gasped, as I desperately tried to tug my self free.

Stein had frozen, his whole body tense. His face a mixture of concentration and pain.

With a forceful pull I managed to free myself from Stein's grip, making him fall to his knees.

I hesitated before kneeling down in front of him.

"Sir?" I asked timidly, wondering if I should run and get somebody.

He remained as frozen as a statue.

"S-sir, are you alright?" I was beginning to stammer.

He didn't move at all.

"Sir? Please, sir, are you okay?" Panic had now taken hold of me fully.

Nothing.

"Sir!" I put my hands on his bar shoulders to shake him.

"Sir? Please! Snap out of-" I jumped as he threw himself forward on to all fours.

I watched, shocked, as his body began to shake, his face contorting like he was being hurt.

My heart began to race and I could feel my palms getting sweaty.

My eyes widen as Stein's muscles strained, his whole body tightening up. Every inch of him began to shake, like an electric current was being passed through his form.

I placed a trembling hand on his shoulder. I could feel his muscle spasm under his hot, moist skin.

The shaking worsened. His whole body was convulsing.

I grabbed his shoulders tightly and tried in vain to still him.

His body started to thrash around floor violently.

I screamed loudly for help but no sooner had the cry slipped from my lips had he stopped. Stein fell limp on to his back, his face blank.

Time froze.

The seconds slipped by like months.

Slowly I reached out, my hand inches away from his chest.

His hand flew up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me on top of him.

I shrieked and tried to pull back, but his vice like grip tightened on my arms.

His face was lit up with fire, his eyes two burning holes of madness. His lips slid up into that smile that would haunt my nights.

In a flash he was on top of me, my arms pinned above my head.

I looked horrified at his face.

This was not Stein, not even close. This person's eyes were just a little too wide, their smile just little too much.

The look in his eyes was a blood chilling mixture of sadistic pleasure and enjoyment.

He lowered himself to me, mouth less then an inch from my own, exhaling warm breath on my lips and cheeks.

"Hello there, Maka," he hissed as he slowly ran his tongue up my cheek. "Wanna play teacher's pet?"


	8. Maka the test subject?

**Authors note: this is going to go M very quickly XD swearing and violent sexual moments are coming up so please be aware XD **

My heart stopped. My whole body went rigid. I lay beneath Stein, my eyes wide with fear, unable to move or scream. My heart was beating in my throat. Stein ran his tongue down my jugular.

"Hmmm I can taste your pulse quicken my dear," he purred, "Let's see if we can make it race."

He ran his hand slowly down my arm, chest and stomach, coming to a stop on my hip. My mind began to spin, the room almost fading away. Stein laughed softy as his fingers danced over my hip and walked diagonally to my thigh. I closed my eyes tightly. Stein's grip on my wrists tightened instantly and his nails stabbed into my skin.

I felt sick. The sand underneath me felt like it was made up of maggots, wiggling under my skin. His fingers curled up the hem of my skirt. Each touch of his fingers made my heart flutter and my breath catch in my throat.

_Soul where are you? I need you. Please._

"Maka get a grip of yourself," Soul's voice sounded in my mind. "Why are you just lying there letting him touch you? That's NOT cool!"

_I can't…he is too powerful. Hasn't he proved it enough? _

"For goodness sake Maka, _fight_!"

My eyes flashed open. I kicked up hard, hitting Stein's groin.

He grunted and pulled back.

"You're always aiming for my groin, are you trying to tell me something?"

"I'll let you be the judge."

He laughed and pushed me back, his hands gripping my shoulders. "Why are you always trying to fight Maka? Why no give up?"

"Because," I hissed as I wriggled and squirmed, "that's just not who I am."

Stein let out a primal noise from his throat, like a wild animal growling. "I would love to see what makes you who you are." He let go of me with one and reached into his lab coat, pulling out a long sharp scalpel. "Shall we see what makes you tick?"

My body went into overdrive. I turned and sunk my teeth into his exposed arm. He let out a hiss of pain and released me. I took my chance and scurried away. I scrambled to me feet and leaped toward the weapons rack just in time to dodge an electric pulse.

I heard the crackle of another attack but didn't't move quickly enough. The hit stuck my right arm sending me spinning. I crumpled to the floor and the wave of agony shot through my body. Without Soul to absorb the attack it was unbearable.

I lay on the floor panting, my body ignoring the commands my head was screaming at it.

_Maka get up! _

Nothing happened. I remained face down in the sand.

_Maka! GET UP! _

My arms moved slowly.

"Maka…Maka…Maka," Stein taunted, "I think your behaviour warrants a dissection…I mean detention."

I felt his hands grip my sides as he rolled me on to my back. I tried hard to keep eye contact with him but my sight was still blurry.

Stein grinned and mounted me slowly, his legs pinning me in place. I felt him pull up my school top and watched paralysed as he placed the scalpel to my skin. It was freezing cold and I could feel the sharp blade threatening to tear into me.

"P…p…please no," I groaned. "Professor….please…stop…!"

He paused and looked at me; his eyes were swirling hollows of grey madness, his smile a sadistic gleam splitting his face from ear to ear.

_Don't give up Maka, you can't give up!_

I looked deep into those swirling pools of madness "Professor Stein? Please this doesn't seem to be you…don't do this!"

Stein looked at me for a moment before he bent backwards and laughed. "Oh Maka you don't know how badly I've been wanting to do this…"

With that he bent down, his lips dancing over my skin "I think I might cut here" - he kissed my stomach - "and then here" - he kissed higher up - "and here and here and here" - he trailed kisses up my chest.

_Soul. I really could use you right now. If I'm going to fail here, you will never know how much I cared about you. Oh Soul you stupid, lazy, class-missing, school-skipping idiot… I love -_

"Am I keeping you awake?" Stein hissed, his fingers digging into my thigh snapping me back into this hell. "Because you know, it's not easy this…I have to plan each and every stroke… dissection is a delicate manner Maka, and I don't think you're showing much interest."

I lay still. "Professor Stein, _please_, you're a good person really…I'm 64% sure of it. Okay yeah you're weird and you give me the creeps, but murder and whatever you are trying to do…is that who you are?"

Stein's shoulders sagged. "It's so much more fun when you struggle…This is getting boring."

I could feel the adrenalin leaving my body. _No I must hold on. I need to at least get him to loosen up his grip. _

"Fight back!" He spat, slamming me into the floor, and I could hear the braver part of my mind reminding me that I couldn't just give up now, that giving up in such a situation would get me killed.

"Maka!" He was screeching at me, shaking my shoulders and trying to force some kind of reaction from me.

I could feel terror spread into my body. _Don't give up now Maka…don't give up- _

Stein raised his hand and struck me, my head whipping to the side.

"For fuck's sake Maka _FIGHT ME_!" He was screaming now…And then suddenly he got off me and staggered back laughing. "Fine…don't fight…I don't need you to fight…I can find more pleasure in cutting your flesh!"

I scrambled to my feet; the empty scythe was lying on the floor still: just a few more steps and I could grab it.

I didn't hear him rushing up behind me but I felt the prickling sting of his soul wave wash over my muscle. The floor greeted me again this time: I couldn't move, my muscles were palpitating; whatever he hit me with went straight to my nervous system.

"No Maka! I gave you a choice: you're now my new rag doll!"

I felt him pick me up and carry me over his shoulder. He slammed me down onto the large wooden desk, the force stealing the breath from my lungs.

Stein began to laugh hysterically as he cleaned his scalpel, putting it this time to my arm.

The fear inside clawed at my heart making it pound like a drum. I felt the bite of the metal as the scalpel sliced my flesh, a hot wet sensation slowly moving down my arm. There was a clatter sound and the room went quiet.

Stein let go off me and I lay there biting back tears. _Don't cry Maka, focus on moving. Don't cry. Come on, before he comes back. You need to get moving again._

"Maka?" Stein's voice called. Different from before. He sounded distant and lost, like a dreamer waking up from a deep sleep.

"Maka? Shit!" His voice was a mixture of pain and fear. I felt him fling himself on me, his chest moving heavily. "What the fuck have I done…Oh god Maka?"

This was Professor Stein. The real Stein. The fight was over.

**Authors note .2 : IM BACK! I know its been years but hey ho I'm kickstaring this old puppy up again. Thank you so much to the people who have no give up on me yet. You guys are da bomb! As ever a huge huge huge shout out to my beautiful and talented Total Townie who has once again took up her normal position. Please check her stuff out and as ever please review and tell me if you like it or if im just going off course XD love you guys xxx **


	9. The importance of symmetry?

He pulled me up into him and held me close, his heart racing more and more. "Maka? Please speak to me? Please? Maka?"

I weakly buried my head into his chest. For some reason the smell of him, a soft hint of chemicals, cigarette smoke and him, calmed me. Thank god this was over. For a good while there I thought I was going to die.

"P-professor…Stein?" I croaked.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Maka…I'm so sorry. It…it wasn't me…well it was but…ahh!" He slammed a fist into the desk making me flinch, before quickly regaining his normal, calm persona; like a mask going up it hid all trace of the man I just saw.

"…Nurse," I breathed. I could feel my body closing down, the mix of exhaustion and lack of adrenalin making my head spin.

He froze for a moment still wrapped around me. I could hear his breathing, feel the steady beat of his heart. "Yes…of course," he agreed matter-of-factly, then he pressed his head on top of mine so once again his lips were by my ear. "I'm sorry Maka, this was a very unexpected result." There was a pain in his voice that clawed at my chest but I didn't care. I was tired, in pain and I really needed Soul.

"Can you move yet?" Stein's voice sounded utterly void of all emotion. It was like these past two hours never happened.

"No."

"It should wear off soon." He picked me up in his arms, a sudden pain running up my spine causing me to wince. "It was a simple soul shock technique designed to interrupt the signals between your body and your mind." He hesitated for a moment before carrying me to the door. I looked up at his face. His expression was blank, his eyes now returned to their normal calm pools of grey. He walked in silence, looking straight ahead.

_So that's that then? You're just going to beat me, cut me, torture me…and what? Return to normal like you didn't almost kill a student? What a brilliant teacher you are!_

"Your soul is very angry," he muttered, making it sound like a casual observation, as though we had just spent these past hours marking papers.

"I…wonder…why." I tried not to let my anger take me over – despite it all, Professor Stein was just that, a professor – but right now it was all I had. A rage as hot as the sun swarmed my body, filling it with fire before suddenly going out. Like a flame of a candle trapped in the storm the world went dark.

"Professor Stein? What happened?"

"MAKA SPEAK TO ME!"

"Maka? Are you okay? I do hope you're okay…"

"MAKA LISEN TO MY AWESOME VOICE! SURELY JUST BEING IN MY PRESENCE WILL WAKE YOU!"

"Maka? It's your papa…I'm here like a good- Nurse? Oh nursey, come fill me with your sweet sweet love!"

"…I'm sorry Maka."

The voices that filled the darkness seemed so familiar to me but so far away. People stood at the other end of a huge tunnel calling me but reaching them felt like trying to walk through treacle. I tried to run, to get back to those I care about but the more I tried the harder it got. I could see what happened in my head, feel Stein pinning me down, the sting as the scalpel bit my arm. Panic started to slowly creep up on me, I put all effort into running down the tunnel, to the voices. I would not give up. The light was blinding and intense. I sat up with a jolt.

"Maka! Maka cool down!" Soul's voice choked, as the bright light began to dim.

I was lying in the medical ward, the pale white light of the over head lamps flickering. The bleach white sheets on the bed were crisp and fresh. I turned my head to the side to see Soul, rubbing his top where he had split his drink. I closed my eyes and tried to get the nightmare out of my head.

It was certainly the most realistic feeling nightmare I have ever had.

"I'm so glad you still have life in you," Soul said, failing to hide his annoyance. "You've been out all night now."

"Soul?" I rubbed my eyes "What time is it?"

"About 9-ish…Maka what happened last night? Stein said you trained so hard you passed out from exhaustion but well…You know what he's like."

_Yes Soul, more then you ever could._

I knew I should tell him, I knew I should tell everyone of what happened with Stein but something deep inside of me warned me not to.

"Yeah I…I just couldn't get the grip of this one move and I didn't want to stop."

Soul shook his head. "Maka, be more careful next time, we got worried… Your dad was so convinced that Stein tried to do experiment on you that he hasn't stopped trying to stalk Stein since you came in here."

_He wasn't far off Soul._

I shrugged my shoulders. "My dad is a creep; once he gets something in his head he won't get rid of it."

Soul smirked a little, breaking the tension somewhat. "You got that right."

Satisfied that I'd navigated that conversation successfully at least, I looked around the medical ward while Soul became occupied with dabbing at his shirt again. The room was long with an equal number of beds, tables and chairs on each side. Around one bed sat two girls, one tall and one short, both of whom were looking at a young black haired boy sleeping in a bed, blood dripping from his nose.

"Big sis? Do you really think sticking black paper to his hair will help him?"

"Well he needs to be symmetrical doesn't he? We can't wait here till his hair grows back, a few strands of paper should at least get him out of bed."

I turned to Soul, confused "Who's that?"

My weapon glanced back and then snorted. "New guy." Soul turned his head away from me and I could see the scratches and bruises on his skin.

"Soul…you've been fighting!"

He considered me and shrugged. "It was Star's idea…He wanted to fight the new kid."

My eyes flicked back to the new kid; there were no cuts or marks on his skin. "And you won?" I tried to shield the doubt in my voice; Soul was a great partner to have and Black Soul was an impressive if unpredictable fighter but there was no way those two…_idiots_ could team up together in a fight and_ win_.

"No… he kicked our asses…a lot…"

_Of course. _I stared back at Soul who tried hard to hide his embarrassment. "Then why is he here?"

"Um well, turns out he's Lord Death's son and he has a small issue with things being unsymmetrical…Then in the fight we cut a small bit of his hair off and when it finished he just passed out spurting blood…The nurse reckons the symmetry of this room should help him."

Now that Soul pointed it out I could clearly see how perfectly symmetrical the room was: not only were there an equal amount of everything but also each bed was perfectly in line, the windows were in line and the double doors at each end of the long hall were in line. It was kind of creepy in a mirror reflection way.

I looked back over at the two girls tending to the guy. One of them, the tallest one with long straight blonde hair, was trying hard to stick black paper to one side of the guy's head. The closer I looked the more I saw one half of his head was jet black whilst the other had three perfect white strips going horizontally across his hair. So that was Lord Death's son?

Suddenly the double doors at the end of the room burst open and my father came running in, his arms full of flowers, dolls, chocolates and other such gifts.

"Don't worry sweet little Maka your papa has arrived!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know I woke up?"

Soul glared at him. "He didn't, he has been doing that on the hour every hour since you got here."

My father looked suddenly deflated, his face pulling one of the many stupid expressions he pulls when he is trying hard not to show how he really feels, but I didn't care, I had noticed something much more worrying.

Stood in the door way behind my father stood Professor Stein, a lit cigarette in hand. He bowed his head a fraction of an inch when he met my gaze. My heart started to race once more.

"Maka my sweetheart!" Spirit cooed as he threw himself at my bed. "Don't fear! Your papa will protect you now! You tell me who hurt you and I swear I will destroy them!" He turned his face to Stein and glared.

"I'm fine I'm not hurt," I grumbled, trying hard not to let him embarrass me again like he has done countless times before.

"But Maka you were bleeding?" Spirit's eyes were still on Stein, who was still staring at me.

"Yeah about that…" I started, remembering how stein slashed my arm

_Is it me or does Stein look like he is bracing himself?_

"Um I was so focused on training I didn't see the door behind me…I slipped and caught my arm on it." I let out a fake laugh. "Haha so much for being a great weapons meister; I'm really clumsy."

Stein's body jolted ever so slightly, undetected by everyone else, but I saw it clear as day: he looked startled, his cigarette burning low. He tilted his head to the side a took a deep drag; the glow of it illuminated the confused look in his eyes. I guess he didn't expect that from his new little test subject did he?

"A door?" Spirit turned back to me.

"Yeah a door..." I looked him straight in the eyes and willed him to believe me. He sat staring at me for a few moments and I could almost see the cogs working in his head.

He stood up slowly. "Maka I swear to you I will avenge your honour! I will not rest until I have destroyed every door in the whole academy! I will not fail and you will see how great a papa I am!"

"I doubt it," I deadpanned.

He ignored my comment and rushed full frontal into one side of the double doors, grabbing it in his arms and tearing it from its hinges. Stein moved back to let him rush past, dragging one side of the door with him.

Soul's head whipped from me to the door. "Well... he took it well."

I faked a laugh; I knew it was stupid but for once my father's stupid dedication would at least keep him out of my way - this way he would leave me alone and let me work out whatever it was that I needed to work out.

"Maka," Soul muttered, low enough for only me to hear, "I know you didn't get hurt from a door. What really happened?"

_Soul would never have accepted such an obvious lie…_

"I don't know," I answered with a half shrug. "What happened between you and Star?"

Soul choked on air and began to splutter, his cheeks burning red. "What? Nothing! It was a mistake! I had something in my eye! I couldn't see him properly! I was feeling sick! I had a headache! H-he came onto me, you saw him!" He stood up all flustered and left the room. The two girls who were sitting by the other guy watched the scene and then descended into chatter.

"Hey Liz what was that about?"

"Don't know Patty but wasn't that the blue haired guy's boyfriend?"

"Maybe?" There was a pause and then the shorter one piped up again. "Um Liz? That door's missing."

"Oh great!"

The tall girl rushed over to the opposite door, trying hard to pry it off its hinges whilst the other girl dissolved into giggles. I turned back to see Stein had moved to my bed side. He stood as though he was inspecting my charts but I could see his eyes were watching the other people in the room.

"Doors are quite dangerous today aren't they," he said off-handly, clearly aiming the comment at me.

"It's funny the things that can be dangerous, they almost always turn out to be things that are supposed to protect you." I looked at him, his stitched up face and eyes that shone silver.

"So why that one move?" He looked straight back at me and I knew he wasn't talking about a combat move. I didn't need to be top of my class to read between the lines.

_**Why did you not tell them it was me?**_

"Well I knew the move couldn't be as hard as I was making it. Some things you just need to understand first."

_I want to understand why you did it._

"You could have been hurt much worse than this you know."

_**I could have killed you Maka.**_

"I trusted you knew what you were teaching me."

_I trusted you._

"You shouldn't always trust what you don't know."

_**Don't trust me Maka.**_

"Then teach me to know Professor."

_Teach me to help you._

We were staring at each other, eyes locked in a hidden argument.

"Um…Maka is it?" A new voice interrupted. The school nurse was stood there, her blonde hair tied in an intricate hair plait, the end of which rested on her chest. She eyed me with her deep yellow orbs and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm the new nurse and I have yet to memorise all my patient's names yet." She let out a soft laugh. "Anyway it was Maka right?"

Stein shifted a tiny bit closer to me. The way he look at the new nurse made me uncomfortable. It was probably because of how beautiful she was or how her yellow eyes seemed to shimmer in the light. I hated how men always seemed to go for looks. I shook the thought from my mind and nodded.

She returned my nod with another smile. "I'm Nurse Medusa." She picked up a medical chart and mulled over it. "Your readings all seem to be pretty clear; you are a fine, healthy - if not clumsy - girl. There isn't much I can do for you other than patch up what I've already patched. You should be able to leave the moment you feel up to it." She flashed yet another smile before walking away, her hips swaying as she went.

I swung my legs over the side of the medical bed and sat up properly. Professor Stein was still staring after the nurse. I felt a tiny stab of anger. Why did I care so much if he looked at another teacher? It wasn't as if I was much to look at myself.

"See you in class tomorrow sir?"

"Huh?" It seemed as though he had forgotten i was even there. "Class…yes..."

"Liz? Patty?" Once again a new voice called, this time male and weak; the unconscious guy on the bed was sitting up, his new, black papered hair sticking to his face. The two girls flocked to his side instantly, abandoning their previous task.

Liz looked at him and grinned. "We thought you would never wake up Kid."

Kid shook head, the paper flopping around uncoordinated and out of sync with the rest of his hair. "I'm the son of Lord Death, I cannot let my attendance slip on my first day...Door! Dooor! Where has the other door gone?!" His eyes met with the empty door frame, blood trickling down his noise. He began to shake and splutter. "Door! T-the room is ruined! How could I have fallen unconscious and allowed this to happen?!" With that he collapsed back onto the bed leaving the room to fall quiet…other than a couple of strangled sounds.

I glanced at Stein who shrugged back at me.

Things just keep getting weirder.

**A/N: So as normal please do me the honour of reviewing ^_^ I love hearing your opinion and tips on how to improve. I also have to mention my ever faithful and brilliant TotalTownie. She is the icing on this cake :3 I fully recommend her work.**


End file.
